Soul Surfer
by charlenerennie7
Summary: This is my remake of Soul Surfer. Gabriella and Bethany has been accept for the surfing competition.


"Gabriella, why don't go surfing today with a couple of your friends?" Her mum said standing by her bedroom door.

"Okay, Troy said he was going to meet me there with Chad and Taylor." She explained to her mum, before going down by the sea.

"Alex, keep an eye on your sister." She said to him. He then got out the door, to get into the car with Gabriella. He looked out the window.

"Alex, why did my mum send you out with me?" She asked with a questioning look upon her face and looked out watch where she was going. Went they got to the beach. Gabriella got her surf board and went surfing. She swim a little to catch a wave. Alex watched her surf in the ocean as she collided on it.

"Hey, Gabriella. I thought I told you to wait on me?" Troy said asked questioning her with a look.

"Because I couldn't wait to get into the water." She said going a bit farther out into the sea. Troy had followed her and started surfing, then he collided.

"Gabriella, don't go farther out." He said to her and she listened to him. The next day had come and Gabriella went to school, then Sharpay tapped her on the shoulder.

"Since when did you surf?" Sharpay asked with a curious look.

"Since I was home-schooled." Gabriella said, before walking of to class and set in the back row, then Miss. Durbus had walked into class and, then she sat in her seat. Before saying good morning to everyone.

"Good morning, Miss. Durbus." Gabriella said with a polite smile, then Jason started to speak with a good morning smile.

"Good morning, Miss. Durbus." Jason said with a gentle grin at Gabriella.

* * *

Free period had started and Sharpay went up on stage with her brother, then they both started to sing a song. Gabriella and Troy watched them both singing up on stage. Then lunchtime had started Gabriella and Troy sat together at the table. Taylor and Chad came to join them at the table.

"Gabriella, are we going night surfing tonight?" Alana asked her with a nice smile and, then went to put her tray away. She could tell that she was looking forward to surfing in the sea at night fall.

"Yes, we are going night surfing, Alana." Gabriella said getting up out of her seat to talk to Bethany her new best friend.

"Bethany, are you up for surfing to night?" She asked questioning Bethany.

"Yes, I am up for night surfing tonight, Gabriella." She said with a curious face.

Gabriella and Bethany were up and ready to go for a few surfs out into the sea. Klaus had joined them on his surf board. Troy was Gabriella's mate and he joined the both of them.

"When are we going night surfing?" Alex asked them all, but Gabriella knew the time and place it was. She could almost feel the sea already and smiled to Troy, but they all knew what was going to happen next.

"Bethany, Gabriella and you are very good at surfing." Troy said with a smile and went to join Gabriella and the others. Bethany followed him from behind and joined them as well. Sharpay was watching from the distance, but she wished she could surf better than Gabriella, but then she couldn't do any better than her. Bethany and Gabriella are two of the best soul-surfers out there.

"I am so jealous of Gabriella." Sharpay said to her brother Ryan, Ryan was too busy watching Gabriella surf in the sea. He thought of joining up in the competition and he decided to join them on the beach.

"Ryan, where are you going?" She asked questioning him.

"I don't want you to be a surfer, Sharpay." Ryan said and just walked away. Ryan didn't want to be a surfer either, even if he was good at it.

* * *

Gabriella looked behing her and saw Ryan on the beach watching them all surf. Alana was good at surfering in the ocean. Alex went back to the beach and watched them from the beach house. Gabriella's mum had lived by the beach, since she was a little child. Gabriella's dad watched Gabriella surf from the house and gave a quick smile.

He was so happy with his daughter. Bethany's parents watched her surf as well. Such as for the others.

The next day had come and Gabriella took a morning surf, then watched the waves, before heading back to shore.

"Gabriella, have a shower and get dressed for school." Her mum said putting a towel around her, while in the other house, Bethany also got dressed for school as well. She had waited to be home schooled for so long, same as Gabriella. She had waited all her life.

"Troy, we are meant to be together." Sharpay said to him with a flirty look upon her face and walked of to class. Gabriella's phone had rang and her mum told her it was urgent. She had been accepted for surfing and Bethany was as well. So, was Alana and her friends. They were proud of themselfs. Troy had been seen by Chad he saw him kissing the enemy of the school.

"Troy, how could you do that?" Chad whispered to himself. He had to tell Gabriella the truth about Troy and the facts of him. Gabriella was not going to like this at all. He could tell that she was going to be mad at Troy for what he did to her.

"Bethany, we were both except for the competition." Gabriella said with her pride smile and walked to her car to go to school. Her mum had told the head teacher that Gabriella won't be going to school. Same with Bethany's parents as well.

"Gabriella's parents have got the news as well, I hear." Mr. Hamliton said with a proud smile. Gabriella was going to be in the competition the same as the others and her aswell.


End file.
